


Morgana's Crow

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Morgana's Crow

"In agony I wait to hear her voice  
I wish for death or any other fate"

\- Die Sektor (When Porcelain Bleeds)

 

The snowflakes started to fall down towards the ground. Morgause slowly walked through the dark night forest. On the glade she lain her gloomy burden down. Tears filled her eyes. Morgana was laying on the cold ground, a whisper slowly escaping over her cracked, drought lips. "My dear... I would like you... to know... I just..." "Hush," whispered Morgause to Morgana's ear. "Rest. Rest, my love. Please, don't leave me. Stay with me. Don't waste your breath, just stay here." Morgana closed her eyes and calmed down. Her breath went slower. "I love you," hissed Morgana. Morgause kept crying. Morgana started to shake. Morgause held her head on her knees tightly. Cramps were running through Morgana's body, foaming her mouth, slowly growing cold and pale.  
Morgause just cried and hissed in pain of the loss. The snowflakes kept falling and covered the world like the new bedsheets. Her eyes started to shine as her lips slowly whispered the enchantments. "Ik wilst ácumendlicnes thee hrycg áncorlíf. Ik wilst ácumendlicnes thee hrycg áncorlíf. Oh, hræfn, cymsth thee forþcyme ácumendlicnesse thee sáwol ov mín déorling hrycg! O hræfn, ik bedece thee!" No... No, it doesn't work. I must have lost my magic! No!!! Morgause collapsed upon Morgana's marble cold body and started to shiver with cries. "No! My love! Whatever happened, I will always love you! You will possess my love... now and forevermore. When I'd be gone, you'd have my love forevermore. And whereever you went I will follow you!"  
Morgause was up to slit her throat. She was putting the blade to her neck, while she heard croaching. Wiping the tears from her eyes she spotted an enormous black crow cutting the dark gloomy clouds like an arrow. The big black bird landed on the branch. Morgause's widespread eyes were watching the crow. She slowly perched and sat upon the tree above Morgana's head. She started to peck the dead wood. The wood-shavings started to descend towards the snow. The shape of the wood. Morgause suddenly understood.  
She slowly moved her hand towards the messenger of death. The huge crow with crimson stains on her feathers. Morgause didn't wish her to suffer. She slit her throat as quickly as she could. The crimson drops started to drip upon Morgana's marble face, staining the snow around her head. No... nothing happened. Morgause felt so broken. She laid the crow on the ground, enchanting her soul to soar towards Valhalla. Then she turned back to Morgana.  
It was a miracle. Morgana, shivering with cold, opened her eyes and looked at Morgause. She slowly rose on her elbows and sat. Morgause didn't know what to say. But words were worthless. Morgana just caressed her face pale with fear and gave her the sweetest and longest kiss ever.

 

"Don't you slip away from me  
It's you I live for  
Don't you leave..."

\- Apocalyptica ft. Linda Sundblad (Faraway, Vol. II)


End file.
